Princesse Pirate
by Karen Killa
Summary: La protection de Lily fonctionne bien plus que ce que Dumbledore avait pensé, puisque une fois que lui, le professeur MacGonnagal et Hagrid quittent Privet Drive, elle agit de nouveau, emportant Hortense Potter dans un autre monde, et dans un équipage un peu particuliers : l'équipage de Shanks le Roux. Comment notre jeune sauveuse va grandir au sein d'un tel équipage ?Fem Harry
1. Prologue

Les sorciers oubliaient souvent à quel point un rituel qui avait été mené avec une intention pure et une totale détermination, un rituel qui conduisait à un sacrifice volontaire pour protéger. Ils oubliaient à quel point la magie issue de ce genre de rituel était puissante et presque même sans limite. Ils oubliaient à quel point la Magie pouvait être consciente de ce qui était tout autour.

Dumbledore avait eu raison en parlant du sacrifice de Lily Potter née Evans, comme étant la raison majeure pour la survie de sa fille, mais il avait par contre eu tort en la plaçant ainsi devant la maison de la sœur de Lily : Pétunia Dursley. La Magie sentait que l'enfant ne recevrait pas d'amour ici, et la protection de Lily était surtout basé sur l'amour qu'elle et son mari, parce qu'il avait lui aussi un rôle, avaient pour leur fille. La Magie agit donc, décidant de protéger cette enfant de tout, les sorciers n'en étaient visiblement pas capable vu qu'ils l'avaient laissé sur un paillasson avec une simple couverture au mois de Novembre. La Magie chercha donc, dans tous les mondes existants, celui qui permettrait au bébé d'être la plus heureuse et aimée possible. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, mais elle finit par trouver, alors elle concentra son énergie, donnant un peu plus de puissance à la protection, pour envoyer Hortense Potter dans cet autre monde. L'enfant disparut dans un bref éclat de lumière, laissant derrière elle une simple lettre.

Tout était assez paisible pour une fois dans le Nouveau Monde, la deuxième partie de Grand Line. Enfin c'était paisible d'un point de vue météorologique, en effet paisible n'était pas vraiment un terme qui pouvait être utilisé en parlant de la Red Force, le navire de Shanks le Roux, capitaine pirate ayant dépassé de peu la vingtaine et pourtant un pirate qui commençait à être reconnu par la marine comme étant une menace grandissante. Shanks comptait bien devenir un des Empereurs du Nouveau Monde, il ne voulait pas devenir le Roi, mais il allait protéger le trône des petites raclures, faire en sorte que le prochain roi soit quelqu'un digne de l'héritage de Roger-san.

Shanks observait, avec Ben à ses côtés, ses hommes faire la fête et faire les idiots à cause, en partie en tout cas, il y avait aussi du naturel, de l'alcool. Il était loin d'être sobre de son côté, mais il était encore raisonnable, pour le moment en tout cas. Quoique peut être pour plus que juste le moment, Shanks avisa en fermant les yeux devant la lumière qui venait d'arriver sur le navire. Par instinct il dégaina son sabre, prêt à attaquer si nécessaire, tout les pirates firent d'ailleurs de même, uniquement pour être profondément choqué ensuite, une première sans aucun doute sur Grand Line.

En effet une fois la lumière disparu les pirates purent voir un bébé sur le pont, un bébé qui ne s'était même pas réveillé. Shanks s'avança, comme si il avait été hypnotisé par l'enfant, il s'agenouilla prudemment et le leva doucement dans ses bras, voulant observer de plus près le bébé.

Le capitaine pirate s'aperçu de suite que c'était une petite fille, elle avait des traits délicats et il pouvait affirmer sans hésitation qu'elle était le plus beau bébé au monde, mais ce n'était pas tellement sa peau pâle ou ses traits fins qui attiraient l'attention, non c'était ses cheveux roux, tellement qu'ils en étaient presque rouge et il pouvait voir quelques mèches noires dans la petite crinière.

Agitée par les mouvements, et les discussions discrètes des pirates qui s'étaient approchés pour mieux voir, l'enfant finit par ouvrir les yeux, des grands yeux émeraudes qui se plongèrent dans les yeux ambres de Shanks.


	2. Adoption

**Bonjour à tous et toutes**

 **Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, et pour tous celles et ceux qui ont commenté merci, et continuez s'il vous plait. Je pensais pas que ça aurait un tel succès pour être honnête, même si je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fic.**

 **S : Par rapport à ta review, merci. Ensuite je pense la mettre en couple, au moins pour voir la réaction de Shanks, ce sera sans aucun doute épique, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé avec qui. Monde One Piece ? Monde Harry Potter ? Je sais pas, en tout cas je ne pense pas que ce sera avec Marco, je sais me connaissant c'est choquant ;D, mais je pense qu'il y a trop de tension entre Marco et Shanks pour qu'elle arrive vraiment à lui donner une chance. Parce que oui Shanks sera plutôt Papa Poule, je le vois pas autrement, mais elle même sera très attachée à son père. Ensuite pour Espoirs et Fuites, je n'ai pas encore décidé si Liana sera avec quelqu'un mais je pense que oui, mais ce sera pas avec un membre de l'équipage par contre. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, merci d'avoir commenté et si tu en as d'autre n'hésite pas :D.**

 **Minimiste : Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre, et aussi les chapitres de mes autres fics, je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre aux commentaires (je sais c'est mal pardon) mais je vais essayer de faire un effort. En tout cas merci beaucoup et il y aura un peu plus de Shanks avec la petite dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Darkayora : Merci beaucoup, je sais que c'était court, mais c'est le but d'une mise en bouche non ? Ne t'en fais pas j'écrirai bientôt la suite pour Liana même si je ne sais pas encore quelle histoire sortira en premier. Bisous**

 **Mystalis : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur. Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plus**

 **elo-didie : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira**

 **victoria leanansidhe: Voici la suite, désolée pour le délai. Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai la suite de ce chapitre mais voilà pour vous aider à tenir un peu quand même. Merci beaucoup, bisous**

 **blackfairy30 : I really love the idea of Shanks as a father, I just hope that I will succeed to make it good. Of course they will have to pass the test of the Red Haired Pirate, a really dificult test because Shanks doesn't want anyone with his daughter. It will be funny when she will be at Hogwarts.**

 **sabrina-visiteur : Salut, je suis contente que le début te plaise, oui il faudra un peu de temps pour que l'action se mette vraiment en route, j'espère que tu liras en tout cas. Je ne sais pas encore pour les couples, après oui je pense qu'il y en aura, juste je ne sais pas trop entre qui et qui.**

 **luna park : Coucou, navrée pour ce court prologue, mais c'était ça, un prologue. Ne t'en fais pas j'essaierai de faire les chapitres plus long. Celui là l'est déjà.**

 **Safira-chan : Et oui, bon courage les gars de la Red Force, j'avais pensé un peu à la faire apparaître sur le Moby Dick, mais comme Fuite et Espoirs à déjà lieu sur le navire de Barbe Blanche je me suis dit qu'il fallait changer. En plus j'avais juste cette vision de Shanks avec un bébé en train de paniquer, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me marre bien aussi en visualisant ça ne t'en fait pas et je compte mettre quelque scène amusante. Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé si il y aurait vraiment une maman pour la petite, plus des oncles en fait, mais elle aura quand même une présence féminine dans sa vie, juste pas vraiment en tant que mère par contre. Pas de soucis, crois moi c'est un plaisir, et puis mon cerveau ne voulait pas lâcher l'idée, celle là et les autres d'ailleurs. Parfois je n'aime vraiment pas ce qu'i l'intérieur de mon crâne, mais bon, je fais avec. Pas trop le choix de toute façon.**

 **Tiger D Aria : Comme tu peux le voir je viens de poster la suite :D, merci d'avoir lu mes autres histoires alors, j'espère qu'elles t'ont plus.**

 **Elo: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

"Nous ne pouvons pas garder un bébé avec nous dans le Nouveau Monde." Shanks maintenait dans sa cabine avec certains de ses hommes, ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance et avec qui il était le plus proche : Ben son second, Lucky Roo le timonier et Yasopp le sniper. Cependant tout en maintenant ses propos, le capitaine pirate n'avait pas posé la petite fille qui avait mystérieusement apparu sur le pont et il continuait à lui faire des sourires ou des mimiques chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Pour le plus grand amusement de ses hommes d'ailleurs, même Ben n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'ils allaient garder l'enfant, c'était évident. "Ce sera bien trop dangereux pour elle."

Cependant, avant que Shanks ne puisse continuer son discours plus qu'inutile, la petite qui avait décidé qu'elle trouvait le chapeau de paille de celui qui la portait, très sympa, prit les choses en main. Utilisant ses pouvoirs elle le fit léviter jusqu'à elle, l'attrapant de son mieux, donc pas très bien vu qu'elle était encore très petite et n'arrivait pas très bien à le tenir premièrement, mais en plus parce le chapeau était grand pour elle.

Ses actions rendirent les pirates silencieux, ils étaient choqués, comment avait elle fait ça ? Etait-elle à l'origine de son arrivée sur le bateau ou était ce quelque chose d'autre ? Tout un tas de questions entrèrent dans leur têtes, ils ne pouvaient qu'être intrigué, Shanks l'était en particulier, après tout le seul fruit du démon à sa connaissance qui pouvait faire léviter les choses avait besoin d'au moins un contact auparavant premièrement mais en plus il ne pensait pas que Shikky soit mort. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Néanmoins le capitaine pirate récupéra son chapeau, il lui était précieux après tout, qu'il replaça sur sa tête en faisant une grimace à la petite dans ses bras.

"Je pense que ça tranche la question, on ne peut pas laisser un bébé avec un fruit du démon sur n'importe quelle île." Shanks souffla, soulagé malgré lui.

Oui c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir un enfant à bord, surtout un enfant qui était trop jeune pour vraiment se défendre, mais il se sentait protecteur de l'étrange enfant qui avait presque la même couleur de cheveux que lui, à l'exception des mèches noires. Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser à quelqu'un, il avait envie de l'élever lui même et de la protéger. Son pouvoir lui donnait une excuse en tout cas.

"Acceptez le capitaine, elle allait dans tous les cas rester avec nous." Ben souffla amusé, une cigarette non allumée dans la bouche, il n'allait pas fumer dans une pièce avec le bébé. "Maintenant on a un soucis par contre."

"Lequel ?" Shanks demanda à son second, se doutant que ce n'était pas quelque chose comme : on doit parler d'un plan pour la protéger en cas d'attaque, il fallait le faire bien sur, mais le ton que Ben avait laissé que ce n'était pas le cas ici, c'était trop amusé pour ça

"Elle a pas de nom." Ben dit avec un sourire

"C'est vrai, on peut pas l'appeler le bébé." Yasopp confirma

Les pirates commencèrent donc à réfléchir à des noms, certains assez ridicules, mais Shanks restait silencieux, ses yeux plongés dans ceux émeraude de la petite dans ses bras. Il était curieux de son vrai nom, celui qu'elle avait reçu à la naissance mais en même temps il était heureux d'avoir la possibilité de la nommer lui, ça la faisait devenir plus une des leurs il trouvait. En plus c'était une marque de sa nouvelle vie sur la Red Force, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait ou comment elle était arrivée sur son navire. Il n'avait jamais été comme Barbe Blanche à vouloir des enfants, non lui il avait simplement voulu une aventure perpétuelle avec son équipage, la liberté de faire ce qui lui plaisait. En une soirée ça avait changé, il était responsable de cette petite et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. C'était sa fille à présent et personne ne la lui reprendrait.

"Akagami no Akako, ma petite princesse rousse." Shanks finit par dire avec un sourire tendre que son équipage n'avait encore jamais vu, la petite Akako rit légèrement approuvant apparemment son nom.

Une fois la petite nommée, il fallut commencer à lui préparer des affaires, lui donner à manger, la changer et lui apprendre à aller aux toilettes... Cela créa différentes situations très amusantes au sein de l'équipage, après tout aucun pirate n'avait de grande expérience avec les enfants. Cependant ils étaient tous enthousiastes, le charpentier du navire créa un lit pour Akako qui fut placé dans la cabine du capitaine, Shanks ne voulait pas être séparé de sa fille, ce qui semblait tout à fait convenir à la petite.

Heureusement les pirates n'étaient pas loin d'une île lorsque Akako était arrivée sur leur navire, du coup ils purent acheter ce qu'il fallait, même si ils eurent l'intelligence de le faire avec discrétion. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient c'était que la marine apprenne qu'un des pirates montant dans le Nouveau Monde ait un enfant. Akako n'était certes pas la fille biologique de Shanks, il la considérait déjà comme telle et en plus la couleur de ses cheveux pouvait laisser penser que c'était bel et bien sa fille. De toute façon sang ou non, elle était une des pirates du Roux pour le reste de l'équipage et ils comptaient bien la protéger et aussi la gâter.

La deuxième partie fut surtout visible lorsque tout les pirates revinrent à bord avec un présent pour la petite, son sourire et sa mine d'ange avait fait fondre tout les pirates, même Ben le plus stoïque de tous n'était pas insensible au charme naturel de Akako, qui était bien comme son père adoptif. En effet Shanks était un idiot la plupart du temps, en tout cas il se comportait comme un, mais il avait un charme qui incitait les gens à le suivre et à l'apprécier, chose que la petite avait aussi.

En tout cas avec tout les cadeaux, jouets et peluches que la petite reçut elle ne manquerait de rien, trois peluches en particulier retint son attention, une d'un cerf, une d'un chien noir et une d'un loup, c'étaient ses préférés et elle tenait à les avoir avec elle, surtout celle du cerf. En revanche elle montrait une certaine peur des objets étant de couleur verte, cela surprenait un peu les pirates mais ils l'acceptèrent facilement et ils firent attention à ce que Akako ne soit pas trop exposée au vert. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème de toute façon. Et même les rares fois où ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, les pouvoirs étranges de la petite se manifestaient et l'objet en question changeait de couleur. Pour le plus grand amusement de tous quand Akako avait fait passé la tenue verte de Lucky Roo en orange. Le pirate avait râlé, évidemment mais il avait reconnu que ça aurait pu être pire.

Bien évidemment cette seconde démonstration de pouvoir intrigua fortement Ben qui cherchait à savoir quel fruit elle avait mangé et surtout qui lui avait donné. Elle était trop jeune pour que ça ait été un accident, mais pour le moment il ne trouvait rien qui correspondait, pas plus à son fruit que pour une explication par rapport à son apparition soudaine sur la Red Force. Le second de l'équipage était curieux et il adorait les mystères, en tout cas quand il arrivait à les résoudre, ce qui lui donnait une parfaite excuse pour s'occuper d'Akako, qui était un petit mystère. Même si tout le monde était parfaitement conscient que le second était tout autant sous le charme de la petite que les autres.

"Capitaine où est ce qu'on va ?" Ben demanda un matin, plus d'une semaine après l'arrivée d'Akako à bord, la petite était comme souvent d'ailleurs dans les bras de son père à jouer avec la cape que le Roux portait

Shanks avait en effet donné des ordres à ses navigateurs pour faire demi tour mais sans donner plus d'explication que ça, juste des coordonnées. Plutôt que d'interroger les navigateurs, Ben avait décidé à la place de demander directement à la source ce à quoi il pensait.

"Je veux présenter Akako à son parrain et à son grand père." Shanks dit très sérieusement "Du coup on va voir Hawky et Rayleigh-san."

En entendant l'idée de son capitaine Ben dut se retenir pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre un mur, il n'avait rien contre Oeil de Faucon, c'était un excellent sabreur et il était en train de faire son chemin vers le titre du meilleur, l'homme était quelqu'un que Ben pouvait respecter, cependant Akagami no Shanks et Dracule Mihawk se battaient chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils étaient amis à leur manière, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais Mihawk n'avait qu'une patience limitée pour le Roux. Et là Shanks voulait amener un bébé dans cette rivalité ? Mihawk ne lui ferait pas de mal, de ça Ben était convaincu, il n'était pas un monstre après tout, mais est ce qu'il allait pour autant accepter que Shanks décide qu'il était parrain ? Il était bien moins sûr de ça.

Quand à Rayleigh-san, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais c'était quand même risqué d'emmener la petite sur l'archipel où il y avait des risques que des civils informent la marine, ils avaient pas risqué grand chose sur l'île auparavant parce qu'elle était sous leur protection premièrement, mais en plus ils avaient été discrets. Sur Sabaody ce serait plus dur surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si Rayleigh serait au bar de Shakky ou non. L'homme vadrouillait souvent après tout.

Cela étant dit si Akako réussissait à se faire accepter des deux hommes, et il était sûr qu'il y aurait plus de problèmes avec le premier que le second, quoique le second ne soit pas non plus gagné d'avance. Si elle réussissait à se faire accepter il y avait moins de chance qu'elle tourne comme son père d'adoption, qui était le plus souvent assez enfantin et dramatique. Et Ben Beckman était presque sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer avec deux Shanks. Non il partirait avant.

Enfin ils verraient bien, les réactions des deux hommes en apprenant la paternité de Shanks seraient amusantes en tout cas.


	3. Un parrain ?

Ben observait amusé les pirates de son équipage, qui aurait cru que ces pirates seraient aussi paniqués à propos d'une petite fille ou aussi préoccupés par elle, après tout la plupart d'entre eux avaient une belle mise à prix, mais à les voir on aurait jamais cru. Akako avait marché à quatre pattes sur le pont et était sur le bord, dès que Shanks s'en était aperçu il avait paniqué, sans hurler, ne voulant pas lui faire peur et la faire tomber, aussi improbable que ce soit vu que l'écart entre les barreaux était mince, sa panique avait quand même alerté l'équipage qui tentait de l'approcher, tous en même temps, pour l'écarter du bord. Une scène plutôt comique, surtout que la petite croyant que c'était un jeu, continuait à marcher à quatre patte en les évitant, mais en restant près du bord.

Le second de l'équipage n'était toujours pas sûr que la garder à bord était vraiment une bonne idée, après tout c'était une enfant et ils étaient dans le Nouveau Monde, de ce côté là il partageait l'opinion de son capitaine, mais en même temps les émotions qu'il avait vu dans le regard du rouquin, ne lui laissait aucun doute sur son état si ils avaient laissé la petite sur une île. Il ne s'en serait pas remis, et il l'aurait regretté. Ben était donc heureux que la petite ait des pouvoirs, non seulement ça leur donnait une excuse pour la garder mais en plus elle pourrait mieux se défendre, ce qui était vraiment un plus vu leur style de vie. Non qu'ils allaient pas faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se battre, même lui il le reconnaissait voulait protéger la petite puce aux beaux yeux verts et au cheveux rouge comme ceux de son capitaine, avec en plus des petites mèches noires.

Il décida d'ailleurs d'intervenir, voir ses nakamas à quatre pattes pour attraper une gamine était amusant certes, mais juste pendant un moment, ça devenait vite ridicule. Il s'avança donc tranquillement, sans cigarette bien sûr, et se baissa au niveau de la petite en ouvrant les bras.

"Akako, tu viens ma puce." Ben appela tranquillement

La petite n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avancer vers le second de l'équipage qui la prit avec aise dans ses bras et partit toujours aussi tranquillement, ignorant les mines choquées et les protestations que faisaient les autres.

* * *

Shanks était fatigué, la journée avait été longue, il avait du travailler sur différents projets qu'il avait en cours afin de devenir un des empereurs du Nouveau Monde, il avait du étudier différentes îles pour déterminer lesquelles seraient le mieux sous sa protection.

Il avait donc bien travaillé avec Ben durant la journée, passant le plus de temps depuis qu'elle était arrivée, deux semaines auparavant, loin d'Akako. Toute l'après midi en somme, sa fille, adoptive c'était vrai mais c'était quand même sa fille, avait passé son après midi avec Lucky Roo. Akako avait au début eu du mal avec les hauts à rayures verts de Roo, à tel point que l'homme avait commencé à réfléchir pour avoir une autre couleur, mais Shanks lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème de sa fille avec la couleur, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe le reste de son existence à fuir la couleur, elle devait s'y habituer, surtout parce que ses yeux à elle étaient verts.

Le Roux avait eu raison, peu à peu elle ne pleurait plus en voyant du vert, ce ne serait probablement pas sa couleur préférée, mais si elle apprenait à la tolérer ce serait déjà ça. Roo avait donc passé l'après midi avec la petite puce qui était à présent dans la cabine de Shanks. Son nakama l'avait déposé un peu plus tôt pour que le capitaine puisse avoir un peu de temps avec elle, avant le biberon du soir puis le dodo de la puce.

En la voyant sourire, la fatigue de Shanks sembla disparaître, il ne s'était jamais imaginé en père, et même si ça devait arriver, il n'avait jamais pensé vraiment élever son enfant. Alors là avec Akako, c'était une surprise, le plus étrange peut être était à quel point il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans elle, sans être son père.

Il commença à lui raconter une histoire, savourant le sentiment d'elle qui s'endormait dans ses bras après son biberon.

"Ne grandis pas trop vite ma princesse." Shanks dit doucement en la couchant dans son petit lit à côté du sien.

* * *

Trouver Dracule Mihawk, n'était pas chose facile, en effet l'homme traquait les grands sabreurs pour gagner le titre du meilleur, mais Shanks avait heureusement une Vivre Card de l'homme au cheveux noir et au regard de prédateur. Ils étaient amis après tout, même si Œil-de Faucon continuait de nier ce fait, il était juste en dénie, c'était rien. Heureusement l'homme était dans le Nouveau Monde, ça aurait été agaçant de le traquer dans une des Blues, les chances aurait été plutôt mince qu'il y soit, la plupart des grands sabreurs se trouvant sur Grand Line, mais on ne savait jamais. Il aurait pu aussi être sur la première partie de Grand Line, Paradise, mais Shanks était heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le roux aimait aller partout, vivre des aventures, mais Paradise était un peu trop ennuyant pour lui. Ils trouvèrent donc l'homme dans le Nouveau Monde, sur Elbaf, ce qui était plutôt pas mal vu que la marine n'avait aucune base ici, Shanks ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant trop tôt de l'existence de sa fille, qui bien qu'elle ne le soit pas biologiquement, lui ressemblait assez pour qu'ils le croient, surtout les cheveux, et puis c'était sa fille. Et encore plus positif, ce n'était pas dans le territoire d'un autre pirate, ça aurait pu mal finir sinon. Non les géants d'Elbaf n'étaient sous la protection de personnes, ils étaient plus que capable de se battre.

Mihawk avait du les sentir arriver vu qu'il était dans le port où ils jetèrent l'ancre, tant mieux ils n'auraient pas à le chercher plus comme ça.

"Tu es ici pour un duel le Roux ? Intéressé dans le titre finalement ?" Mihawk demanda avec un ton neutre tout en montant à bord, même si il était visiblement tenté par un combat contre Shanks et qu'il ne voulait pas devoir combattre son épine dans le pied -ami- sérieusement, pas un duel à mort pour le titre en tout cas.

"Non, je suis venu te voir pour te présenter ma fille et ta filleule." Shanks dit fièrement en sortant Akako de sa cape où elle était en train de dormir dans ses bras, il avait mis sa cape sur elle pour la protéger du vent et sans laisser le temps à Mihawk de protester il lui donna la petite, tout en regardant d'un oeil attentif qu'il ne la fasse pas tomber.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, bien que Mihawk n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les enfants mais Akako dès qu'elle se sentit dans d'autres bras elle s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle attrapa, à savoir la chemise noire avec des motifs de fleurs sur les épaules du sabreur. Sabreur qui la regardait d'ailleurs avec de grands yeux surpris, regard qu'elle lui rendait avec ses yeux verts endormis. C'était l'heure de sa sieste quand même. Après un moment où elle regarda attentivement Mihawk, elle se cala un peu mieux contre la poitrine de son porteur avant de se rendormir tranquillement. Tout cela sous les yeux estomaqués d'un des sabreurs les plus connus au monde et crains, qui était totalement perdu, ne comprenant pas comment cet enfant pouvait avoir confiance en lui comme ça.

"Qu'est ce que le monde t'a fait pour que tu oses te reproduire ? Et qui est la femme qui a eu la folie d'accepter de porter ta progéniture ?" Mihawk dit doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite qui dormait dans ses bras, et il avait du mal à accepter ce point également, il se rappela brusquement de ce qu'avait dit Shanks en la présentant "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis ma filleule ?"

"Bennie, Hawki est méchant avec moi." Shanks se plaignit à sa manière habituelle

"Tu devrais lui expliquer la situation capitaine." Ben dit en allumant une cigarette, il avait beaucoup diminué, ne fumant pas quand il était à côté de la petite mais là il était à l'écart donc ça allait, il était amusé par la réaction du sabreur, il faisait de son mieux pour que la petite dans ses bras soit confortable et pour ne pas la réveiller tout en se moquant de Shanks et en demandant des réponses, elle avait vraiment un don pour se faire une place dans le cœur des gens quand même

"La situation ? Ah oui, elle est apparue devant nous il y a quelques semaines, mais vraiment apparu, je me fous pas de toi. Il y a eu un éclair de lumière à bord et quand il avait disparu, elle était là. Aucune explication sur comment elle était arrivée là, rien nada. On sait pas si c'est pas dû à elle, elle a des pouvoirs, pas du à un fruit du démon par contre, elle peut être dans l'eau sans soucis, même l'eau de mer." et si ils n'avaient pas paniqué quand elle était allé vers l'eau quand ils étaient sur la plage. Ils avaient failli avoir une attaque, elle allait vite quand même, ils avaient pas détourné le regard longtemps. Mais heureusement elle avait juste protestée un peu quand une vague lui avait frappé le visage. "Mais c'est ma fille, Akagami no Akako. Quand à ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit qu'elle était ta filleule, c'est simple tu es son parrain. J'avais aussi pensé à Bennie, mais il sera son oncle dans tous les cas, j'ai un peu envisagé Buggy, mais je me suis dit Nooooonn, et puis tu es un de mes meilleurs potes aussi."

Mihawk l'observa avec un sourcil haussé un moment, avant de reporter son attention sur la petite, Akako, dans ses bras, qui dormait encore et se tenait à son col de chemise. Elle était mignonne, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les enfants, c'était vrai et du coup il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était la norme ou non, mais elle était mignonne.

"Ca explique des choses, je ne comprenais pas comment un être aussi mignon pouvait être de ta descendance." Mihawk dit après un moment

"Oui je sais, elle est adorable, HEY !" Shanks protesta en enregistrant totalement la phrase

"Qu'est ce que parrain veut dire pour toi ?" Mihawk demanda prudemment, il attendrait de mieux la connaître avant de donner une réponse bien sûr, mais il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'entendait Shanks.

"J'en sais rien, je sais juste que c'est normal pour les bébés d'avoir un parrain et une marraine, je sais pas à qui demander pour la marraine, mais je t'ai toi pour le parrain. Je visualisais ça comme quelqu'un qui se chargera d'elle si il m'arrive quelque chose et que l'équipage ne peux pas prendre soin d'elle. Une sorte d'oncle en sorte je pense." Shanks dit en haussant les épaules

Mihawk dut garder Akako dans ses bras pendant une heure avant qu'elle ne se réveille, tentant de s'enfoncer davantage dans la poitrine de Mihawk, voulant dormir un peu plus, mais le rire de son père adoptif la stoppa, elle leva les yeux dans les mêmes yeux étranges qu'elle avait vu avant de s'endormir un peu plus tôt.

"'Jour." Akako dit à cet inconnu qui la portait

"Akako, je te présente ton oncle Mihawk." Shanks dit en se plaçant dans le champ de vision de la petite

"Cle Mik ?" Akako tenta de répéter

"C'est ça mais tu peux aussi l'appeler Hawkie." Shanks continua ensuite avec un grand sourire, la phrase lui gagna un regard meurtrier de Mihawk qui ne put faire plus avec la petite dans ses bras

"Mik." Akako répéta en secouant la tête et en faisant la moue, c'était évident qu'elle était têtue

La Red Force et Mihawk restèrent à Elbaf pendant deux semaines, ils devaient rester trois jours pour le Log Pose dans tous les cas, mais ils en profitaient aussi un peu pour se poser. Les pirates observaient avec amusement la lutte un peu constante pour Akako, en effet elle était tout le temps dans les bras, que ce soit ceux de Ben, de Shanks ou de Mihawk. Shanks devenait rapidement jaloux quand quelqu'un d'autre portait sa fille et qu'il était libre, quand il n'était pas libre aussi d'ailleurs. Mihawk avait totalement été séduit par la petite, qui heureusement ne semblait pas être d'un même caractère que son père adoptif, elle était très attentive quand il lui lisait une histoire, et il ne se fatiguait pas à lire des livres pour enfants non, il lui lisait ses livres à lui, et pendant toute l'histoire elle le regardait parler, ou sinon elle regardait les pages du livre en fronçant les sourcils.

Il montra qu'il tenait vraiment à elle la veille de leur départ, en effet Akako était sur la plage, jouant dans les vagues quand un monstre marin apparut devant elle. Elle ne cilla pas, au contraire elle commença à siffler au monstre, décontenançant tous les pirates au passage, surtout quand le monstre marin siffla en retour. Pour autant le fait que la petite soit capable de lui parler ne changea pas le point de vue du prédateur, il ouvrit la gueule pour la manger, et avant que Yasopp, Ben ou un autre tireur de l'équipage ne puisse s'en charger, Mihawk arriva, serrant Akako contre sa poitrine, lui cachant la vue ainsi pendant que de l'autre main il utilisait son arme pour trancher le monstre. Cela alors que Mihawk préférait faire fuir les monstres marins plutôt que de les affronter et qu'au passage une partie de sa chemise favorite fut recouverte de sang. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et lorsque Shanks revint du village où il s'était trouvé pour payer le dernier chargement de provisions, Mihawk accepta son rôle de parrain.

"Je passerai régulièrement te voir je te le promets." Mihawk promit le lendemain à une Akako en larmes qui semblait très bien comprendre que son Onc Mik, partait, l'homme avait un air doux que personne n'avait jamais vu et il la rassurait doucement, avant de se résigner et de la donner à Shanks, il partit après lui avoir fait un dernier bisous sur le front, souriant doucement à la petite qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur et avait fait sortir une partie de lui dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'elle existait.

Après son départ Shanks dut passer un moment à la rassurer qu'il irait bien et reviendrait bientôt la voir, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle s'endorme épuisée par ses larmes dans les bras de son père. Shanks était content -un peu en tout cas- que Mihawk l'ait accepté aussi bien et que ça ait été réciproque, il espérait par contre que ce serait plus facile pour elle de dire au revoir dans le futur, ça ne serait pas du tout facile sinon. Sans compter qu'ils allaient se rendre à Sabaody pour voir Rayleigh. C'était une visite qui promettait.


	4. Ojiisan

Après Elbaf, Shanks ne put pas faire de suite le trajet jusqu'à Sabaody comme il le souhaitait, en effet il ne devait pas attirer trop d'attention sur ses activités et ça attirerait l'attention. En plus si il causait des ennuis à Rayleigh en attirant les marines jusqu'à lui, l'homme lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure, et le jeune capitaine ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses chances contre son ancien supérieur et professeur.

Du coup il alla sur différentes îles, prenant plaisir à les montrer à sa fille, même si pour faire ça il devait se déguiser avant. Si la marine apprenait qu'il avait une fille, ça aurait des conséquences désastreuses, ils chercheraient à l'exécuter ou à la prendre en otage pour faire pression sur lui, et ça c'était hors de question. Il protégerait sa petite princesse de toute ses forces et ferait en sorte que le gouvernement n'apprenne son existence que le plus tard possible. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait qu'un jour ou l'autre il le saurait, c'était évident, une enfant sur un navire pirate ce n'était pas vraiment courant et avec sa chevelure Akako pouvait vraiment être sa fille biologique, mais il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit en mesure de se défendre avant, capable de courir aussi d'ailleurs.

Il n'y avait pas de problème avec la marche, la petite était encore très jeune, le Doc estimait qu'elle avait un peu plus d'un an quand elle était arrivée, il supposait que c'était plus autour des quinze mois mais il n'avait pas de certitudes. Cela faisait déjà huit mois depuis qu'elle était avec eux, deux depuis qu'ils avaient vu Mihawk, et trois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à marcher.

Elle avait voulu grimper aux cordes avant, mais aucun pirate ne voulait la laisser faire évidemment, c'était dangereux, mais elle était têtue, et douée pour arriver jusqu'au début des cordages. Malheureusement pour elle, les pirates étaient attentifs et même si elle était rapide ce n'était pas assez pour les devancer de beaucoup. Ben avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas, finissant par dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas grimper aux cordages tant qu'elle ne saurait pas marcher.

Ça l'avait plus que motivée, elle avait essayé de faire quelques pas, se tenant aux mains de Roo qui ne mangeait pas pour une fois, chose rarissime, avant de réussir à faire quelques pas toute seule, pour au final marcher sans trop de soucis. Cela sur un navire donc un objet qui tanguait souvent mais la petite princesse pirate avait définitivement le pied marin et elle n'avait aucun soucis.

Après son succès avec la marche, elle voulu bien sûr grimper aux cordages, et Ben ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser vu qu'il avait dit qu'elle pourrait après avoir réussi à marcher, et que ça avait été soutenu par Shanks qui n'avait pas été là au moment de la promesse. Elle ne devait par contre pas le faire sans surveillance, le plus souvent elle traînait Yasopp pour le faire, le sniper était souvent en poste de vigie vu qu'il pouvait repérer facilement les potentiels dangers. Akako était encore un peu hésitante sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non, elle n'avait pas encore assez de force pour faire comme le sniper mais elle se débrouillait quand même bien, surtout quand on prenait en compte son âge.

La petite puce de l'équipage avait en tout cas tous les pirates enroulés autour de son petit doigt, ils faisaient tout pour la faire rire et pour gagner un sourire. Et l'équipage luttait pour avoir un moment avec elle, c'était assez amusant à voir, elle était en train d'essayer d'aider un des pirates à faire des nœuds, sans grand soucis mais il avait de l'espoir, il tournait la tête uniquement pour qu'un autre de ses nakamas ne la prenne pour lui apprendre autre chose et passer du temps avec elle. Et ils le faisaient tous, même le second et le capitaine. Quoique le capitaine était un des seuls à pleurer et à faire la tête quand on lui prenait Akako ou que quelqu'un, le plus souvent le second, le traînait pour qu'il aille faire son travail.

A la plus grande joie du Roux, quand il faisait ça, sa fille voulait aller vers lui pour le consoler, enfin il évitait de le faire trop souvent parce qu'ensuite elle faisait la tête à Ben, et un Ben qui n'avait pas le droit à des sourires d'Akako était un Ben qui le privait de son saké, le méchant.

Au cours des mois, ils avaient bien sûr combattu, c'était évident, que ce soit contre d'autres pirates, contre des chasseurs de primes ou des marines, il y en avait eu plusieurs, mais chaque fois que ça arrivait un membre de l'équipage allait avec Akako dans la cabine du capitaine, une des pièces les plus protégées dans le navire, et restait avec elle. S'assurant que personne ne rentrait pour lui faire du mal, mais aussi que Akako ne sorte pas de la pièce et ne vienne chercher ce qui se passait.

Elle était extrêmement curieuse, et une de ses questions préférée était 'Pourquoi ?', et forcément il lui fallait une vrai réponse, pas un 'Parce que' ça ne marchait pas. Entre Ben et Mihawk, l'esprit de la petite était encouragé, les deux hommes lui lisait des livres de leur niveau pour qu'elle apprenne des nouveaux mots, ou lui expliquait comment lire une carte, et puis Shanks n'était pas en reste, il lui lisait des histoires, le journal, de tout.

Akako était donc très curieuse et mêlé à ses pouvoirs n'était pas toujours pratique pour les pirates, en effet ils ne pouvaient pas l'enfermer quelque part vu qu'elle arrivait à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir les portes, quelqu'un devait donc rester avec elle, et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un la console. Les coups de canon faisaient du bruit et quand ils touchaient le navire ça secouait et effrayait la puce.

Finalement ils pouvaient aller à Sabaody, ils passeraient par Calm Belt à l'aller et au retour ils iraient via l'île des Hommes Poissons, Shanks avait hâte de voir les réactions de sa fille lors du voyage sous marin, mais avant ça il allait pouvoir l'emmener au parc d'attraction. Ils devraient porter un déguisement bien sûr, mais ça serait quand même génial. Et si des trafiquants d'esclaves essayaient de toucher à un seul cheveu de sa précieuse petite fille, il allait leur faire comprendre pourquoi ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Le trajet via Calm Belt était assez intéressant, les monstres marins ne s'approchaient pas de la Red Force, avec le Fluide Impérial de Shanks du coup c'était assez tranquille, la seule partie agaçante était que les pirates devaient ramer, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, enfin c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'un monstre marin se pointe. Il était énorme, comme tout ceux du coin bien sûr, rouge, c'était une sorte d'énorme chien, marin bien sûr. Mais il fascinait totalement Akako qui voulait être plus près de 'joli toutou'. Ne voulant pas lui refuser une telle chose, son père lança une dose de Fluide vers le chien, qui se calma aussitôt et baissa la tête. Shanks s'approcha doucement du monstre marin, sa fille dans ses bras et il surveilla quand elle caressa l'animal, observant la scène avec attention. Oui le canidé marin s'était soumis à lui et oui il y avait peu de chance qu'il change d'attitude sans que le Roux ne s'en rende compte, mais il était très protecteur, et un peu paranoïaque il le reconnaissait, quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Du coup il observait attentivement la scène, s'assurant que tout se passe bien.

Ils ne pouvaient néanmoins pas rester là toute la journée pour permettre à la puce de caresser le chien, ce n'était pas faisable, Shanks chercha donc une solution pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Et il finit par y arriver, il ordonna qu'on lui apporte des cordes et qu'on en fasse une sorte de harnais, qu'il passa ensuite autour du chien, qui les fit avancer bien plus vite en les tirant ainsi. Les pirates n'avaient donc plus à ramer, et ils profitaient du rire d'Akako qui adorait cette nouvelle façon de voyager.

Elle fut d'ailleurs très triste quand elle du dire au revoir à son nouvel ami, mais bien que Shanks ait du mal à dire non à sa fille, hors des questions de sécurité en tout cas, arriver avec un monstre géant pareil à Sabaody attirerait un peu trop l'attention. Il réussit néanmoins à la distraire en lui disant qu'elle allait rencontrer son grand père. Akako ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était qu'un grand père, mais elle aimait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, donc ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle avait demandé bien sûr, mais personne n'avait réussi à lui donner une réponse satisfaisante, ils avaient des grands pères bien sûr, même si ils ne les avaient pas tous connus, mais là c'était difficile à dire, après tout on parlait de Silvers Rayleigh. Ils doutaient un peu qu'il soit le type à la gâter, lui apprendre à pêcher, ou lui apprendre à faire du patin à roulettes.

En même temps si une personne était capable de faire se comporter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en grand père gateux, c'était bien leur petite puce, après tout elle avait réussi à avoir Dracule Mihawk entortillé autour de son petit doigt, bon eux aussi, mais c'était différent. Mihawk était tellement plus effrayant et froid que eux.

"Bon Akako, tu reste près de moi ou d'un des membres de l'équipage en permanence. Tu ne t'éloignes pas." Shanks dit en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque ici.

"Tu pourrais la prendre sur tes épaules Capitaine." Ben proposa, il ne voulait pas que la petite se perde non plus, et ça semblait être la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Elle aimait les hauteurs donc elle serait satisfaite, surtout que c'était son papa qui la porterait, et eux ils sauraient exactement où elle était. "On sera dans la partie des hors la loi et en plus on fera en sorte que vous ne soyez pas vu ou reconnu. Donc pas de soucis à se faire comme ça."

Shanks acceptant volontiers l'idée s'agenouilla au sol, son dos devant sa fille qui comprit très vite le message et commença à escalader son père, qui riant l'aida à monter sur ses épaules, il se releva ensuite doucement, ne voulant pas faire tombé la petite, rassuré quand même en sachant que les autres pirates veillaient et agiraient au moindre signe de problème. Une fois debout il prit les mains d'Akako dans les siennes, s'assurant qu'elle reste en place comme ça.

Certains d'entre eux ouvrirent la marche, choisissant les voies les moins peuplées, et envoyant des regards noirs pour détourner l'attention sur leur capitaine et sa fille, capitaine qui était plus que prêt à envoyer une onde de Haki Impérial, si nécessaire.

Les pirates souriaient en entendant le rire de Akako en voyant les bulles et les paysages, Shanks dut d'ailleurs tenir Akako vu qu'elle voulait monter sur une bulle, le trajet jusqu'au bar de Shakky, le Bar de l'Arnaque, fut donc assez agréable.

Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'ils entrèrent, enfin aucun client, Shakky était là en revanche. Derrière son bar, avec ses cheveux courts et son haut rose avec une araignée dessus, se tenait une des meilleures informatrices de Grand Line. L'araignée noire.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant Shanks, considère moi surprise." Shakky reconnut de suite, elle connaissait Shanks, après tout il était passé plusieurs fois au fil des années pour voir Rayleigh, le Roux avait souvent des informations intéressantes pour elle, mais cette fois elle était vraiment étonnée. Habituellement il lui donnait des informations, des confirmations de rumeurs ou de ses suppositions, mais là c'était le niveau du dessus. Elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre murmure par rapport à un enfant, o même une femme qui avait vraiment attiré l'attention du jeune pirate.

"Shakky, je te présente ma fille Akako. Rayleigh-san est dans le coin ?" Shanks demanda de suite, il voulait voir son ancien mentor. Il devait énormément au Capitaine Roger, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et il lui serait toujours reconnaissant, mais Rayleigh-san avait été plus comme un père pour lui et il voulait vraiment lui présenter sa fille.

"Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite gamin. Lassé du Nouveau Monde ?" Rayleigh entrait justement, ses yeux se posant affectueusement sur Shanks avant de s'écarquiller en voyant une petite fille sur les épaules du capitaine pirate au chapeau de paille. "Tu as eu une fille, tu l'as avec toi alors que tu sais exactement les risques ?" il demanda alors avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix

Shanks fit signe à Ben de prendre Akako, il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de discussion là où elle pouvait entendre, elle risquait de comprendre plus que ce qu'il voudrait. Elle se laissa faire, mais elle regarda souvent dans la direction où était parti son père.

Rayleigh les conduisit hors du bar, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ce qui allait parfaitement bien pour les deux hommes. Rayleigh resta silencieux un moment, observant le jeune homme roux attentivement, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il était furieux bien sûr, Shanks savait très bien à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux pour sa fille, il avait vu à quel niveau le gouvernement mondial était prêt à aller pour se débarrasser de l'enfant de Roger, tout les anciens membres de l'Oro Jackson avaient été sous haute surveillance durant cette période, ils n'avaient donc pas pu aller aider Rouge, pour peine d'attirer l'attention du gouvernement sur elle. Il s'était renseigné ensuite et avait appris que Rouge était morte, mais il n'y avait eu nulle trace d'un enfant, l'ancien second de Roger ne savait pas quoi en penser. Rouge avait elle réussi à envoyer son bébé en sécurité ? Ou est ce que le bébé n'avait pas survécu ? Tout ce que le blond savait pour sûr c'est que le gouvernement mondial n'avait pas soupçonné Rouge et qu'il n'avait pas l'enfant. C'était tout. Mais là il voyait un des anciens mousses du navire avec un enfant à son tour.

C'était trop dangereux pour la petite, surtout que le Roux et son équipage naviguait dans le Nouveau Monde, la plus dangereuse mer du monde, et qu'en plus Shanks commençait à attirer l'attention des marines et il gagnait en puissance. Ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant, mais en même temps il n'avait pas souvent vu celui qui était comme un fils adoptif pour lui, avec une telle lueur dans les yeux. Shanks était vraiment heureux et il ne voulait pas lui prendre ça. Surtout que Rayleigh doutait fortement que Shanks n'ait pas pensé à sa décision, oui il avait l'air d'un idiot qui ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup, mais c'était qu'un air, enfin pour la plus grande partie.

"A quoi tu pensais ? Où est sa mère ?" Rayleigh finit par demander, un peu blessé de ne pas avoir été informé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un ou qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en enfant, mais elle semblait avoir aux alentours de deux ans.

"J'en sais rien." Shanks avoua en soupirant et en s'asseyant contre un des énormes arbres de l'archipel "Je ne sais même pas comment elle est arrivée, ou d'où elle vient." il avoua avant d'expliquer plus avant en voyant l'air d'incompréhension de l'ancien pirate "Elle n'est pas ma fille biologique, je l'aime comme ma fille et pour moi c'est ce qu'elle est, mais je ne sais pas qui sont ses parents biologiques. Elle est apparu sur le pont de mon navire il y a huit mois, deux semaines et quatre jours." sa précision fit sourire son ancien mentor et Shanks passa sa main sur ses cheveux, poussant en arrière son chapeau de paille "A la base j'avais pensé à la déposer à un village, lui trouver une famille, mais elle a des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs pas dû à un fruit du démon. Elle peut nager et de toute façon ils sont trop diverses pour n'appartenir à un seul fruit et ça n'expliquerait pas comment elle s'est retrouvé à bord. Je sais que c'est dangereux pour elle, avec ses cheveux tout le monde va assumer que c'est ma fille, et c'est ce qu'elle est ! Mais je sais que ça la mettra en danger, le problème c'est qu'avec ses pouvoirs elle sera ciblée dans tout les cas. La marine voudra comprendre ce qui se passe, comment c'est possible, et si ils ne peuvent pas les faire passer à leurs hommes.

Je le reconnais, j'étais heureux qu'elle ait des pouvoirs, c'était la parfaite excuse pour la garder avec moi. Elle m'a charmé de suite, c'est pareil pour le reste de l'équipage aussi, on est tous totalement à son service, Hawkie était pas mieux quand on l'a trouvé. Il a souri et tout, et il lui lit des histoires. C'était pas croyable. Je sais que sa vie ne sera pas facile, mais elle sera aimée, adorée même et je ferai tout pour la protéger et ce sera la même chose avec le reste de mon équipage. On compte bien cacher son existence autant que possible, et dès qu'elle en aura l'âge on lui apprendra à se défendre."

Les paroles de Shanks furent écoutés attentivement par son ancien mentor, il voyait bien l'amour que le rouquin avait pour cette gamine, et il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. La situation était loin d'être évidente, mais il pouvait comprendre mieux ses décisions. L'arrivée de la petite était donc un mystère ? Comment pouvait elle avoir des pouvoirs non dû à un fruit ? C'était pour le moins curieux, et il savait que le gouvernement aurait voulu faire des expériences sur elle ou la former pour qu'elle devienne leur arme, une arme de destruction contre les pirates.

"Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?" Rayleigh finit par demander, il ne donnerait pas son approbation de suite, il voulait observer d'avantage et il devait réfléchir plus à la situation, mais c'était la fille de son fils adoptif et il voulait la rencontrer et la connaître. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand chose d'autre, surtout pas séparer le père et la fille. Ça serait une catastrophe et il en était sûr le meilleur moyen de rendre Shanks furieux.

"Akagami no Akako." Shanks répondit avec fierté avant de se lever pour la lui présenter en vrai, Rayleigh suivit le mouvement amusé, Akako en voyant son père entrer dans le bar ne perdit pas de temps à sauter des bras de Ben, qui bien que commençant à en avoir l'habitude eut un moment de peur à l'idée qu'elle ne tombe et se fasse mal, mais la petite était très adroite et agile pour la plus grande fierté et horreur des pirates. Il y avait certains mouvements qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse, encore moins aussi jeune. Akako une fois au sol, courut dans les bras de son père qui s'était baissé pour la réceptionner. Il se releva une fois qu'il eut une bonne prise sur elle, puis il se tourna vers Rayleigh qui était derrière lui.

"Rayleigh-san je te présente ma fille Akako. Akako, ma puce je te présente ton grand père Rayleigh." Shanks dit avec un grand sourire, prenant grand plaisir à voir les yeux de son ancien mentor s'agrandirent encore une fois sous le choc, avant qu'il ne sourisse légèrement en voyant la petite fille et aussi un peu sous l'émotion à être considéré un grand père.

"Bonjour Ojiisan." Akako dit poliment

Les pirates observèrent tous les yeux émeraudes de leur princesse rencontrer les yeux bleus du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier s'attendrit visiblement en voyant la petite lui sourire. Il était évident qu'elle l'avait charmé comme elle les avait tous charmé auparavant. Il ne perdit pas de temps à la prendre dans ses bras quand elle réclama, ignorant totalement la moue de Shanks qui n'aimait toujours pas voir quelqu'un d'autre porter sa fille.

Le grand pirate, craint par la plupart de la population fondit totalement en souriant à la petite dans ses bras qui commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu avec son papa.


	5. Folie

**Coucou, après un moment d'attente voici le nouveau chapitre. Il n'y a pas trop à raconter durant les années entre, du coup je passe outre. J'espère que ça vous plaira:)**

darkayora : **Coucou ma belle, et oui, Rayleigh a aussi un cœur tendre au fond. Contente que tu aies aimé. Ah mais ça c'est sûr et garanti, surtout qu'ayant été élevé dans un univers de garçon elle sera plus à l'aise avec eux, du coup même ses amis vont avoir le droit au mauvais œil de la famille, ça promet non ? N'empêche je crois que j'aurai presque pitié de Voldi si un jour il s'attaque à elle, il aura le droit à un retour... Imagine Draco en plus. Bisous**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Contente qu'elle t'ait plu, ça ne sera pas la dernière apparition de Rayleigh crois moi. Quel sera le prochain gros dur à faire craquer ? Bisous**

Ghoul no Hime : **Il fallait bien qu'il soit un peu en colère contre Shanks quand même, mais au final il a craqué comme tous les autres. Il n'avait aucune chance si on est franc n'empêche. Ils sont un peu courts en plus, je vais essayer de les faire plus long comme elle grandi mais je ne promet rien. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.**

neah20 : **Oui, Ojiisan, c'est ce que son père lui avait dit après tout, pas vraiment surprenant du coup. :)**

Minimiste : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé :D**

victoria leanansidhe : **Coucou, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de t'en vouloir pour ton délai à commenter, c'est déjà énorme que tu le fasses et ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment. Mais je suis contente que tu aies aimé en tout cas. Bisous.**

sabrina-visiteur : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que lui aussi. Bye**

Kana-chan01 : **Merci beaucoup ;D, Rayleigh est un de mes personnages préférés, j'étais presque obligé de le faire apparaître. Et puis le rôle de grand père lui va bien, même si il ne sera certainement pas traditionnel, mais honnêtement personne ne l'est vraiment là.**

Loaw : **Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et oui ne t'en fais pas je compte bien continuer à écrire dessus même si je ne peux pas dire à quel rythme. Bye.**

Les années avaient filé pour la princesse de la Red Force, comme l'équipage et le capitaine continuaient de l'appeler, à neuf ans Akako était aussi curieuse que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, s'intéressant à tout et posant toujours pleins de questions. Elle avait la chance d'avoir dans sa famille des hommes à même de lui répondre, Ben, Mihawk, Rayleigh, et même des femmes, enfin une femme en particulier : Shakky. Rayleigh avait fait comme si il maintenait ses distances avec elle, malgré la première rencontre durant laquelle il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il était sous le charme, ça n'avait été qu'après une après midi au parc d'attraction, avec certains membres de l'équipage et Shanks lui même, qu'il avait arrêté les faux semblants. Après avoir tranché en petits morceaux les marchands d'esclaves qui avaient tenté de la prendre. Il avait tenu trois jours.

Rayleigh avait eu le temps d'avoir une grande affection pour sa petite fille, après tout elle était restée souvent au bar avec Shakky et lui. Ça avait été nécessaire souvent au fil des années, si Akako pouvait être à bord du navire pour des combats normaux et habituels, lorsqu'il s'agissait de combats contre les autres empereurs, son père n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée, du coup elle passait du temps à Sabaody, Shakky réussissant toujours à savoir quand il fallait que Rayleigh vienne la chercher (la Red Force ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des vas et viens trop réguliers dans la zone) ou avec Omcle Mihawk qui passait la prendre quand il pouvait.

Mihawk avait trouvé une île qui lui plaisait et en devenant un Grand Corsaire, par ennui mais aussi pour garder un œil sur les affaires des marines afin de s'assurer que Akako soit protégée, après tout sa relation avec Shanks n'était pas des plus connue, encore moins la profondeur de cette relation. L'île était donc son territoire non loin de Red Line et du Nouveau Monde, l'emplacement était agréable, le fait que l'île n'était pas sur les trajets habituels pour aller de l'entrée de Grand Line à Red Line et l'île des hommes poissons étaient également un point bonus, ainsi que le fait qu'il y avait des singes humanoïdes qui étaient difficiles à battre. L'endroit était donc sûr, et du coup Akako avait pu y passer quelques vacances avec son oncle et parrain, tout l'équipage trouvait l'île effrayante, et ils n'aimaient pas du tout que leur petite puce y aille, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Après tout il était son parrain et elle l'adorait, et c'était plus que réciproque, les seuls moments où il était humain étaient avec elle. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Mihawk puisse se sentir coupable avant le jour où il avait aidé Akako à son entraînement au sabre et qu'il avait du s'arrêter parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bloquer tout ses coups. Shanks ne s'était pas moqué, il avait du faire pareil.

En grandissant sur un navire pirate, forcément Akako avait appris des choses peu commune pour les enfants de son âge, par exemple elle était capable lire une carte sans aucun soucis ou alors de charger un pistolet et de tirer en touchant sa cible. Yasopp avait bien sûr fait en sorte de lui apprendre à tirer, le sniper de l'équipage avait eu un avantage considérable par rapport aux autres professeurs de combat, il n'avait pas à la frapper pour lui apprendre à tirer avec une arme. Tandis que ceux qui lui enseignaient le maniement du sabre ou le combat au corps à corps étaient obligés de le faire. Ils pouvaient faire des démonstrations avant bien sûr, mais pour être certain qu'elle puisse le faire, elle devait s'entraîner contre un adversaire, et la laisser gagner sans opposer trop de résistance pour ne pas la blesser n'aider pas. Au contraire même.

Au final Shanks avait du s'empêcher d'envoyer des remerciements à Big Mom, ou plutôt Ben l'avait stoppé avant qu'il ne le fasse, parce que dû à la Yonko, Akako avait du passer plusieurs mois avec son Jii-chan, Rayleigh, qui bien que n'aimant pas plus que ça la frapper avec une épée en bois, avait néanmoins réussi à lui enseigner les bases, il avait du faire la même chose à Shanks et à Baggy même si ils avaient été plus vieux. Il savait que c'était vital pour Akako d'apprendre à se défendre et elle avait un don avec une lame, à savoir si c'était naturel ou du à toutes les heures passées à observer son père, son oncle et son grand père, il l'ignorait néanmoins elle était douée. Dans tous les cas Shanks avait été ravi qu'il n'ait pas à frapper sa fille pour lui apprendre les bases du maniement au sabre. Il pouvait juste l'aider à peaufiner sa technique.

En plus de l'entraînement au sabre, Rayleigh lui fit commencer l'entraînement au haki et continua à l'aider à tenter de maîtriser ses pouvoirs étranges, ils ignoraient toujours leur origine sachant juste qu'ils n'étaient pas dus à un fruit du démon vu qu'elle pouvait parfaitement nager. Elle pouvait faire voler des choses, changer de couleur des objets ou des personnes, et une fois elle avait réussi à réparer un objet qu'elle avait cassé, elle avait été en larme parce que c'était une figurine en verre que Ben lui avait acheté et qu'il avait peint lui même. La figurine était tombée, et elle s'était mise à pleurer jusqu'à ce que la figurine se répare d'elle même, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre chaque capacité et ça intriguait prodigieusement Rayleigh et Ben, les autres aussi bien sûr mais ces deux pirates en particuliers essayaient de percer à jour le mystère des pouvoirs d'Akako.

Bien qu'elle adorait sa famille, ça n'avait pas été toujours facile, en effet pour la protéger de la marine elle devait toujours cacher ses cheveux, le plus souvent sous une perruque, et elle devait toujours être prudente. C'était fatigant parfois, être toujours sur ses gardes, mais elle n'échangerait sa famille pour rien au monde, bien que son père ne soit pas son père biologique pour elle ça ne changeait rien. Shanks ne lui avait pas caché la vérité, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé où était sa mère il lui avait expliqué autant que possible la situation. Elle était curieuse bien sûr de comprendre comment elle était arrivée sur la Red Force, qui était ses parents, ce genre de choses, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment au final.

A neuf ans Akako n'avait rien perdu de sa chevelure rousse/rouge et de ses mèches noires entièrement naturelles, un peu bizarre mais c'était pas vraiment important après tout, qui lui arrivait plus bas que la taille. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil, faisant ressortir encore plus ses yeux émeraudes en forme d'amande. Elle était élancée et assez grande pour son âge et elle était un peu musclé, rien de monstrueux ou quoique ce soit mais elle avait une force réelle en elle, autant intérieure qu'extérieure. Elle souriait autant que son père même si le sourire était en général moins grand, et elle préférait l'humour plus ironique de son Tonton Benn à celui plus enfantin parfois de son père.

Shanks de son côté était toujours aussi possessif de sa fille, et il continuait à pleurer ou à faire la tête, selon les cas, lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Mihawk en particulier avait le droit aux pires réactions.

Néanmoins même si Akako adorait son père, elle n'était pas comme lui, ce pour quoi Benn était aux anges, elle était plus réfléchie et plus calme et aussi moins impulsive, c'était ça le point principal de la chose. Oh elle faisait des bêtises parfois, mais en général elle avait une raison, pas forcément valable pour eux, mais elle avait suivi un raisonnement avant de faire sa connerie. C'était probablement bien aidé par le fait qu'elle passait presque jamais du temps avec d'autres enfants de son âge et donc elle était surtout avec des adultes, qui bien qu'ils se comportaient souvent, (beaucoup trop souvent selon Benn) comme des enfants ils étaient aussi capable d'être des adultes. L'équipage avait d'ailleurs un peu craint qu'elle ne se sente seule, mais elle avait su faire sans, elle avait rencontré quelques enfants à différentes îles, la plupart sur leur territoire, mais soit ils avaient peur d'elle et de ce que leur ferait l'équipage, soit ils la vénéraient parce qu'elle était la fille de Shanks leur protecteur, et ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, soit ils se moquaient d'elle et disaient que les pirates l'abandonneraient un jour ou l'autre.

Autant dire qu'Akako préférait garder ses distances avec les autres de son âge du coup. Mais ça ne la dérangeait vraiment pas, elle passait plus de temps avec ses nakamas comme ça, et à une occasion ou Benn faisait partie de l'équipe qui garder le navire lorsqu'elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu, il lui avait appris à jouer du piano. Depuis Akako adorait la musique et elle avait demandé au musicien de bord de lui apprendre à jouer. Ce qu'il avait fait volontiers, heureux d'avoir une occupation autre que de la discussion ou un jeu de temps en temps, avec la petite puce.

Ils ne faisaient pas voile vers une île du Nouveau Monde cette fois ci, pas plus qu'ils n'allaient à Sabaody où à l'île de Mihawk, non ils allaient à East Blue pour prendre des vacances. Les derniers temps avaient été rudes, Shanks s'était imposé en tant qu'Empereur il y a plusieurs années mais Kaido avait tenté de le renverser et de s'approprier par la même occasion ses territoires, il avait sans aucun doute attendu que Shanks soit plus relâché ou quelque chose du genre, dans tous les cas ça n'avait pas fonctionné et l'équipage du Roux avait été un ennemi plus que digne. Néanmoins ils étaient un peu fatigués, leurs alliés veillaient sur leur territoire et du coup ils pouvaient partir quelque temps.

"Pourquoi East Blue papa ?" Akako demanda à son père qui était installé à la figure de proue, son chapeau de paille sur le crâne et sa cape autour des épaules

"C'est là où mon capitaine a grandi et est mort, je veux lui présenter mes respects et toi avec, et en plus il y a l'autre mousse dont je t'ai parlé, il s'est installé là bas. Je voudrais te présenter." Shanks dt en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille

"Baggy ? Celui qui avait mangé le fruit du démon permettant de séparer ses membres ?" interrogea Akako, son père lui avait raconté beaucoup d'histoires sur son passé et ses aventures, mais elles étaient plus concentrées sur son capitaine, il y avait eu quelques mentions de ce Baggy mais elle en avait surtout entendu parler avec son Jii-chan lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions sur son père.

"Oui, il a un nez de clown mais il ne faut pas s'en moquer, c'est un sujet sensible. Tu verras il est très sympa et très drôle même si lui et moi on arrive jamais à s'entendre sur rien. Il aura peut être changé d'avis par rapport à ma proposition." répondit Shanks avec un grand sourire

"Ta proposition ?" demanda Akako en fronçant les sourcils, elle connaissait son père après tout.

"Je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi pour former un équipage. Il a refusé, mais c'était il y a des années, c'est peut être différent maintenant." soupira Shanks, son ami lui manquait un peu après tout et il n'avait jamais compris comment Baggy faisait pour supporter East Blue, les Blues étaient tellement ennuyantes par rapport à Grand Line et surtout le Nouveau Monde. Shanks était un aventurier, il ne pourrait jamais se contenter des simples Blues. La seule raison pour laquelle il l'aurait seulement réfléchi à cette option avait été Akako, et heureusement ça n'avait pas été nécessaire.

"On en profitera pour rendre visite à la famille de Yasopp ?" sa fille lui demanda, ses grands yeux verts presque suppliants. En grandissant sur la Red Force avec tout l'équipage elle avait entendu parler de leur propre histoire, enfin pour certains, d'autres ne voulaient pas aborder le sujet d'avant l'équipage. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait entendu parler de la femme de Yasopp, Banchina et surtout de son fils Usopp. Malheureusement Yasopp ne pouvait plus aller les voir depuis presque un an à cause de la marine qui surveillait un peu trop l'équipage et leur correspondance. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger sa famille du coup il se tenait éloigné et n'envoyait plus de message.

"Non, selon la situation Yasopp essaiera d'y aller seul mais on ne peut pas être sur, c'est trop risqué avec le navire." Shanks dit en refusant le cœur lourd la requête de sa fille, et pas uniquement parce que c'était elle, mais surtout parce que Yasopp était un ami et même si il avait prit lui même la décision le capitaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se blâmer un peu pour ce qui s'était passé. Surtout qu'à la place de Yasopp il ignorait si il aurait tenu le coup ainsi, rien que les périodes où sa fille était loin de lui le rendaient presque fou.

Elles étaient nécessaires et il en avait parfaitement conscience, ça ne changeait néanmoins rien au fait qu'il en avait horreur, c'était horriblement difficile d'être loin d'elle mais au moins il savait qu'il la reverrait, Yasopp ne pouvait pas avoir de certitudes, le sniper n'était même pas sûr que son fils avait des souvenirs de lui. C'était pour cette raison en particulier que même si il radotait horriblement souvent de son fils et de ce qu'il était capable de faire, ou serait il n'était pas trop regardant sur la question, Shanks et les autres membres de l'équipage l'écoutaient sans trop rechigner.

"On restera à Loguetown comme base ?" questionna Akako, se rappelant très bien que c'était nécessaire, surtout grâce à Ben

"Non, un peu trop surveillé par la marine, ceux d'East Blue ne sont pas un problème mais je voudrais qu'on puisse se reposer et ça veut dire éviter de préférence la marine un maximum, surtout que le QG n'est pas totalement stupide, ils enverraient des renforts rapidement et je ne suis pas d'humeur." Shanks nia

"Alors où ?" persista la petite fille

"A une île sous la protection de Garp." répondit de suite Shanks avec un énorme sourire

"Garp ? Le héros de la marine Garp ? Celui qui est capable de détruire une montagne avec un coup de poing ?" Akako demanda de suite inquiète, elle en avait entendu parler même si elle ne l'avait jamais raconté, il avait l'air absolument fou mais incroyablement fort. Pas vraiment quelque chose de rassurant en somme, surtout qu'il était réputé pour être capable de tenir tête à Barbe Blanche, et même si son père restait son héros elle doutait quand même un peu de ses chances de survies face à un tel homme. Même Jii-chan lui avait dit qu'il craignait un peu Garp et son grand père était plus fort que son père.

"Justement personne ira nous chercher là bas." répondit fièrement son père "Et puis on ne fera rien de mal ni rien, on achètera nos provisions et tout ça, on sera des citoyens modèles, plus ou moins. Il n'y est pas en ce moment, j'ai contacté Shakky qui m'en a assuré."

"Tonton Ben, tonton Ben, papa est devenu plus fou que normalement." Akako cria en partant à la recherche du seul homme à bord capable, peut être, de faire changer d'avis son père. Il pouvait lui sortir une liste de raisons et elle ne considérerait pas ça une bonne idée, devait bien y avoir des îles inhabitées à East Blue non ? Ils pourraient y larguer les amarres, se reposer là bas et aller acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin aux îles environnantes. Il y aurait peut être un peu moins d'alcool avec cette possibilité, mais elle était sûre que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal.


	6. Crocus

**Ouah, j'avais vraiment pas pensé que ça faisait autant de temps que je n'avais pas publié un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. Milles pardons. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, voici, enfin, le chapitre 6. Merci de votre support, et de votre patience, merci aussi de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. J'ai enfin choisi avec qui Akako sera, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, je reconnais quej'ai été tenté de la mettre avec Marco, ça aurait pu être drôle avec l'antipathie que le blond a envers Shanks, mais au final j'ai choisi Ace, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Minimiste : **Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras en tout cas.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, merci beaucoup, oui je sais qu'au niveau action et** **événement** **en tout genre il n'y a pas grand chose, mais je veux montrer comment Akako grandit, comment elle est avec ses nakamas, avec sa famille. Dans quelques chapitres elle y sera oui :D, j'ai beaucoup hésité quand à la maison où elle ira à Poudlard mais j'ai pris ma décision, pas de spoiler désolée, et j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. Je peux au moins dire ça, elle s'en fout un peu de son nom de famille, mais c'est le prénom où ça va poser problème, vu que son prénom de naissance c'est Hortense et qu'elle tient à celui d'Akako. :D.**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du tout une grande fan de Dumbledore, donc il n'a pas vraiment le beau rôle dans mes fics, là il ne sera pas le méchant mais il reste manipulateur, il va tenter de contrôler Akako. Quand à un contrat de mariage, non, j'y ai pensé aussi, surtout après que tu ai proposé l'idée, mais non, parce que ça signifierait la mort de Ron et il m'ennuie souvent mais pas à ce point. Il va tenter de se rapprocher de notre princesse, mais en vain, je ne suis pas encore décidé vis à vis d'Hermione. Elle a du potentiel, mais Akako est une pirate, elle ne suit pas les règles, ou les lois, donc ...**

 **Bisous et désolée pour l'attente.**

Auriane07 : **Contente que ça te plaise, désolée pour l'attente.**

Shanks n'avait pas changé d'opinion au sujet de leur port d'attache sur East Blue, pour la plus grande inquiétude de sa fille qui n'avait aucune envie de rencontre Monkey D. Garp, elle avait entendu parler de lui par les journaux bien sûr mais aussi par des sources bien plus fiables, à savoir son père, Ben, Rayleigh et particulièrement Shakky. La femme était une mine d'information et semblait déterminée à enseigner beaucoup de chose à Akako, pour la plus grande terreur de Shanks qui respectait et craignait la barmaid, qui avait des informations sur toutes les personnes importantes de Grand Line. Il n'était pas contre l'idée que sa fille devienne douée pour espionner les gens, pour savoir où frapper si nécessaire, mais d'un autre côté l'idée qu'elle soit en danger, qu'elle aille dans des situations périlleuses pour obtenir des informations... c'était une pensée particulièrement terrifiante pour le père surprotecteur, ainsi que pour une grande partie de l'équipage.

Akako savait donc à quel point le Vice-Amiral était dangereux et violent, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer de plus près vu qu'il avait totalement fou en plus. Elle n'avait rien contre la folie, vu sa famille se serait plus qu'un peu hypocrite, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle souhaitait s'approcher d'un homme qui était capable de détruire une montagne en un coup de poing. Particulièrement vu que Shanks, son père, avait le don d'énerver tout ceux qu'il souhaitait et elle était presque sûre qu'il voudrait tester l'ancien adversaire de feu son capitaine. Néanmoins le capitaine avait pris une décision, et elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis, Ben non plus d'ailleurs, donc ils allaient à East Blue, plus particulièrement à l'île natale du Vice-Amiral. Et il y avait des chances qu'Akako décide de tester ses capacités après une fête particulièrement arrosée, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était résignée qu'elle ne comptait pas être une peste et manifester sa désapprobation. Et puis c'était toujours drôle de voir les réactions de sa famille lorsqu'il y avait du bruit ou un peu trop de lumière alors qu'ils souffraient de violentes gueules de bois. Elle était une pirate, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

"Papa, pourquoi on navigue aussi près de Paradise ?" elle demanda en rejoignant son père qui était comme souvent assis proche de la figure de proue.

"C'est un problème ?" demanda Shanks avec un sourire taquin, en observant sa fille adorée qui se hissa sans le moindre problème sur la rambarde, s'installant de sorte que ses jambes soient au dessus de l'eau. Une chose qui l'inquiétait un peu, mais Akako n'était jamais tombée et elle était très prudente, ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne s'était pas, discrètement, rapproché d'elle au cas où.

"Non." dit de suite Akako honnêtement, elle n'avait rien contre Paradise même si c'était étrangement tranquille pour elle qui connaissait surtout le Nouveau Monde. "Je me demande juste s'il y a une raison particulière, normalement lorsqu'on voyage via Calm Belt, tu préfères être plus éloigné de Grand Line pour qu'on voit des monstres marins plus gros et aussi pour qu'il y en ait moins."

"C'est vrai, on fera probablement ça au retour mais là il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais que tu rencontres, Crocus-san." acquiesça Shanks, heureux de voir que sa fille faisait réellement attention à ce qui se passait sur le navire, qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment.

"Le docteur de l'Ojo Jackson ?" questionna Akako intéressée, elle savait bien sûr que son père avait été dans l'équipage du roi des pirates, de Gol D. Roger. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le dissimuler à sa fille, il ne s'en vantait pas particulièrement mais c'était connu, Akako n'avait même pas eu à demander. Rayleigh racontait assez souvent des histoires sur les bêtises que faisait Shanks lorsqu'il était un mousse, elle avait compris toute seule, pour la plus grande fierté de sa famille d'ailleurs.

Elle était plutôt curieuse de l'homme qui avait tant inspiré son père, de Gol D. Roger qui avait vécu tant de choses, qui avait fait tant de choses aussi. Elle avait donc posé beaucoup de questions à son père mais aussi à Rayleigh ainsi qu'à Shakky, la femme n'avait pas été dans l'équipage mais elle savait beaucoup, elle réussissait même à choquer Rayleigh, ce qui amusait toujours Akako. La jeune rousse avait donc entendu parler des différents membres de l'équipage, des deux Minks bien sûr mais aussi du docteur de bord, de Crocus qui avait réussi à soigner Roger, à lui rajouter des mois de vie alors qu'il était condamné. L'homme avait l'air brillant mais en plus il était proche de son père, et donc elle était curieuse de le rencontrer, particulièrement vu que l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père, le respectait autant.

"Exactement." acquiesça Shanks avec un sourire. "Et normalement lorsqu'on sera à East Blue, tu rencontreras aussi Buggy."

"L'autre mousse avec un nez rouge dont tu te moques tout le temps ? Celui que tu dis qu'il est absolument ridicule et qui a mangé un fruit du démon ?" questionna Akako.

"Oui, c'était mon meilleur ami à l'époque, même s'il est un peu excentrique. Je serai heureux de le revoir." acquiesça Shanks avec un sourire empli d'émotion.

"Quels sont tes projets pour lorsqu'on sera à East Blue ?" demanda sa fille curieuse. "Je sais que tu as prévu qu'on y reste un moment, combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? Pas simplement pour qu'on se remette des derniers combats n'est ce pas ?"

"Non en effet, tout l'équipage n'est pas au niveau, les attaques de marines ne vont faire qu'augmenter dans l'avenir. J'ai gagné trop de notoriété pour être ignorer, en plus des marines j'ai à m'inquiéter des empereurs du Nouveau Monde, ainsi que des équipages d'autres pirates. Ils voudront me vaincre pour gagner en notoriété, mais aussi pour récupérer les territoires qui sont sous ma protection. On doit tous devenir plus fort afin de pouvoir se battre, se défendre, c'est à dire que tout l'équipage va devoir mieux maîtriser le haki, que ce soit celui de l'observation ou de l'armement. Toi y compris Akako. Je sais que tu suis bien tes leçons, que tu es douée avec le sabre mais tu dois devenir meilleure." dit sérieusement Shanks. "Le jour viendra où le reste du monde saura pour toi, où mes ennemis apprendront ton existence et si je compte bien tout faire pour te protéger, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Nous resterons à East Blue pendant plusieurs mois, le temps que l'équipage soit à un niveau suffisant pour tenir le choc, il faudra qu'on continue à s'entrainer par la suite bien sûr mais ce sera un bon début."

"Si tu tiens autant à ce que mon existence reste secrète, pourquoi on va sur la seule île qui est sous la protection de Garp ?" questionna Akako après un moment de réflexion.

Elle comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire son père, elle savait que le fait qu'il tenait autant à elle la mettait en danger, il avait des ennemis. Beaucoup d'ennemis et elle était son point faible, le sien ainsi que celui de son oncle Mihawk, elle en avait conscience et comptait bien tout faire pour que personne ne se serve d'elle contre sa famille. Jamais. Marines comme les pirates. Elle ne savait que trop bien que les marines seraient heureux de se servir d'elle si nécessaire, ils étaient loin d'être les gentils de l'histoire, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait vu trop de marines qui acceptaient l'esclavage, les cruautés, pour croire à leur image. Bien sûr il y avait des gentils dans le lot, le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc, loin de là.

"Je ne crois pas que Garp soit du genre à blâmer les enfants pour les actions de leurs parents, Shakky m'a dit qu'il était contre l'avis de recherche de Nico Robin et qu'il a aussi protesté la traque contre l'enfant de capitaine Roger." expliqua Shanks. "Je ne compte pas non plus le rencontrer tu sais et puis tu serais surprise à quel point les habitants des Blues sont ignorants vis à vis des pirates de Grand Line. Je suis presque sûr que je pourrais me balader n'importe où dans East Blue et ne pas être reconnu. Hawki s'en plaint suffisamment souvent."

"Oncle Mik n'aime pas que tu l'appelles ainsi." pointa Akako avec un sourire, elle savait bien quel genre de relation il y avait entre son père et son oncle. Shanks aimait taquiner Mihawk, il faisait même tout pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, pour le faire réagir, avec Mihawk qui résistait de son mieux. S'il ne réagissait pas alors il gagnait, mais si Shanks réussissait à le faire réagir, alors c'était lui le vainqueur. Leur amitié était particulière, mais ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et puis ils étaient des pirates, alors ce qui était normal pour le reste du monde, ne l'était certainement pas pour eux.

"Non c'est vrai, c'est moins drôle de le faire quand il n'est pas là pour protester en plus, ça doit être la force de l'habitude je suppose." acquiesça Shanks avec un grand sourire. "Je compte aller à Loguetown aussi."

"A la plateforme d'exécution pour honorer capitaine Roger ? Je pourrais venir avec toi ?" demanda de suite Akako.

"Si tu veux ma puce." il acquiesça volontiers.

"Akako, c'est l'heure de ta leçon, tu viens ?" appela soudain Sid, le musicien de l'équipage.

"J'arrive." répondit enthousiaste la jeune rousse. "Papa, tu crois qu'on trouvera des nouvelles partitions à East Blue ? Qu'il y a des instruments particuliers là bas ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il faudra chercher." rit Shanks, de toute les choses qu'elle avait apprise, celle qui passionnait le plus Akako était la musique. Sid avait même avoué qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à lui apprendre, elle était un véritable prodige, et le capitaine pirate savait que Mihawk visitait un grand nombre d'île dans l'unique but de trouver des nouvelles musiques pour sa filleule. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, Shanks faisait la même chose, autant que possible en tout cas.

* * *

"Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais me voir gamin, ça fait longtemps." commenta Crocus en voyant le navire de Shanks qui était devant le cap des Jumeaux.

"J'ai presque l'impression que je t'ai manqué." pointa Shanks avec un rire. "Comment ça va ?"

"Ne te fais pas d'idées, tu n'es pas si attachant. Et on fait aller gamin." sourit Crocus.

"Comment va ta baleine ?" questionna Shanks en descendant, ses lieutenants, Ben, Yasopp et Lucky Roo avec lui, tandis qu'Akako était derrière eux. Ben s'étant placé devant elle dans un désir de la protéger, tous les membres de l'équipage étaient protecteurs de leur princesse, parfois trop protecteur même, Ben était un des membres protecteur sans trop. Cependant lorsque Shanks était en discussion avec quelqu'un allié ou ennemi, c'était le second qui était en charge de la sécurité de l'enfant.

"Laboon va bien, mais il continue à frapper sa tête contre Red Line." répondit Crocus. "Tu me présentes ?"

"Bien sûr, pour les membres de mon équipage présent, voici Ben Beckman, mon second, ensuite Lucky Roo, mon cuisinier, ainsi que Yasopp mon tireur d'élite. Et derrière Ben, ma fille, Akako." présenta Shanks avec un sourire, faisant signe à la jeune aux yeux émeraudes de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit, sachant très bien que si son père était plus qu'un peu excentrique et étrange, il était aussi extrêmement prudent lorsque ça la concernait. En plus elle avait entendu parler de Crocus, il n'était pas supposé être une menace pour elle, et au pire, contrairement à ce que son apparence laissait penser, ainsi que son attitude, son père pouvait être particulièrement mortel lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, en tout cas elle ne le croyait pas.

"Tu as un enfant ?" s'exclama choqué Crocus. "Toi ?"

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" protesta de suite Shanks, une moue sur le visage.

"Enchantée, je m'appelle Akagami no Akako, papa et Jiji m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous." dit Akako une fois qu'elle fut devant le médecin.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ta fille ? Non parce qu'elle est bien trop polie." demanda Crocus un sourire aux lèvres avant de s'agenouiller pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Ravi de faire ta connaissance Akako. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es bien plus polie que ton père à ton âge, et même quand il était plus vieux. Bien plus mignonne aussi."

"C'est pas dur." pointa Ben.

"Ma fille est la plus mignonne au monde." déclara en même temps Shanks en la prenant dans ses bras soudainement, Akako habituée ne poussa même pas un cri de surprise, Shanks faisait très souvent des choses comme ça, plusieurs fois par jour même. "Hey." il s'exclama en se tournant vers son second qui lui fit un sourire innocent. "Tu as vu Akako, ton oncle Ben est méchant avec moi."

"Oui papa." acquiesça Akako en réprimant un rire. "Crocus-san, papa n'a pas voulu me dire de quelle manière vous vous êtes retrouvé avec une baleine comme nakama. Vous voudriez bien me le raconter ?"

"Pourquoi pas." accepta Crocus, avant de se relever, de se tourner vers le phare, leur faisant signe de le suivre. "Venez, on sera mieux installé au phare."


End file.
